Espacio/guide
Complete histories (effects) guide for Espacio (ver.√4). ='Histories (Effects) Guide'= ---- 'Asteroid' Appearance: Via lattea has a pink pallete, also there's no bow on his head. Passive Effect: Via lattea travels at double his walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in Space Passage. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster. Enter the Space World. Go up to the crescent with a bench, then turn right and go through 2 fences. Go up and press the action button to look ahead and get the history. 'Plant' Appearance: Via lattea becomes a green person with a growing plant from his head. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Plants Area. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Badlands. Go south-west and go through a passage of four red road signs. Go ahead to the glass tube. Interact with to get the history. 'Solar' Appearance: Via lattea has a warm palette. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found at the balcony of the Solar Tower. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Underground City. Go right, right, down, right, down, down, left while in front of the double doors, down and enter the door. Go right, up, right, up on the right and down to get to the white hallway. Go ahead and enter the passage of the two pink stands to reach the Sunny World. Go south-west and interact with the rainbow. Go right and enter the Solar Tower. Go up the stairs until you reach the ΑΓ floor. Interact with the tall NPC to get the history. 'Lunar' Appearance: Via lattea has a cold pallete. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes screen a bit darker. Location: Found at the roof of the Lunar Mansion. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Space World. Walk about 5 tiles to the right and go down to find a gold crescent to get to the Lunar World. Go south-west and go through the gold arch. Go ahead to reach the Lunar Mansion. Go to the second floor, then to the middle of it and go through the doors to get to the roof. Interact with the girl to get the history. 'Satellite' Appearance: Via lattea`s head becomes a pink satellite. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Via lattea becomes transparent and vice versa. Location: Found in Space World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster. Enter the Space World. Go south-east to find a pink floating satellite. Interact with it to get the history. 'Coral' Appearance: Via lattea has a coral that grows from his head. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Rainbow House of the Rainbow World. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Solar history guide to reach the double doors. Go to the left hall and then to the second floor. Go right and enter the passage of the two turquoise stands. Go up for a green outline of star, then right to enter the small building. Go to the central northern part of the Rainbow House and go into the entrance. Go ahead and interact with the tall NPC to get the history. 'Plankton' Appearance: Via lattea becomes small and sea-blue colored. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Water Halls. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Solar history guide for the door. Go right, up, left, right. Go ahead and down the stairs to get to the Water Halls. In the large room go to the bottom left way. Go to bottom right side of the room and enter open double doors. Interact with the plankton to get the history. 'Sailor' Appearance: Via lattea is dressed like a sailor. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Sea. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Badlands. Walk about 15 tiles to the right and go up to find a box to reach the Sea. Follow into the water. Go north-west to find a pile of rocks and an anchor with a ribbon. Interact with it to get the history. 'Wagasa' Appearance: Via lattea has white hair and he carries a traditional Japanese umbrella. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Dark Building. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Solar history guide for the door. Go right, up, left, up on the right. Interact with the umbrella to get the history. Category:Walkthroughs